Maquis
by Kaiba8
Summary: Spin-off de "Las Tablas de Arceus". Ubicado en el período final de la segunda guerra mundial, donde un grupo de soldados conocidos como "maquis" huyen de las tropas de su país, títere en ese momento de los alemanes, y de los mismos alemanes.


**Capítulo I: Huyendo de la guerra**

Medianos del 1943, en un día y fecha indeterminada. Nos encontramos en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, una guerra que está durando ya mucho tiempo, y que, desgraciadamente parece no estar cerca de terminar.

En un lugar indeterminado dentro de la comarca francesa de Provenza, de cuyo nombre no recuerdo, tal y como rezaba el principio de tan ingenioso libro, así como clásico de su tierra, un chico observaba atónito el suelo.

Estaba en un lugar húmedo, y hacía frío, por lo que con facilidad uno podía ubicar en el final del invierno. No hacía especialmente frío, aunque se notaba el cansancio de haber aguantado todo el invierno en esa situación.

Estaban en un territorio que los biólogos llamaban "maquia alta", lugar donde la vegetación presente era muy alta, voluminosa y grande. La vegetación del lugar llegaba con facilidad a los 4 metros, y eran principalmente especies leñosas con mucho follaje. Ese aspecto era el que ayudaba a que fuera el lugar perfecto en el que pasar las horas muertas. Los árboles más comunes en ese lugar eran los robles y encinas, así como arbustos varios.

El suelo estaba sucio, de color marrón oscuro, hecho principalmente de compuestos silicatos, y los lugares en los que no se notaba la excavación crecían sin cesar hierbajos cualquieras, así como hongos y líquenes. El verde empezaba a volver a aparecer luego de unos meses sin él.

Había sido un invierno difícil. Muy difícil. De hecho, cuando recordaba que seguía con vida, una angustiosa sensación le recorría por su cuerpo. Y no es que fuera por las nevadas que habían habido a finales del año pasado.

La piedra en la que estaba sentado, delante de una cueva de poca profundidad que desde hacía unos pocos días se había convertido en su improvisado hogar.

Como había comentado antes, era un lugar bastante apropiado si tu intención era esconderte, ya fuera por la extensión considerable de bosque, así como porque el hecho de estar repleto de pokémon salvajes ayudaba a la protección, siempre y cuando no te atacarán a ti.

El cielo volvía a estar nublado, aunque a él no le importaba, puesto que seguía mirando al suelo.

El chico, no llegaría a los dieciocho años, pero en una época como la actual a esa edad uno ya era completamente un adulto.

Vestía con una camisa blanca destartalada y vieja, de manga larga y algo acolchada, pero no lo suficiente, por lo que por encima llevaba una manta negra sucia, tanto por el ambiente, como por el hecho de haber recorrido mucho, así como de haber sido utilizada en multitud de sitios.

Sus manos estabas sucias, y la piel de la misma se había fortalecido, creando una curiosa capa membranosa alrededor de la misma. Sus pantalones de pana, negros, así como unas botas del mismo color. Los primeros tenían una rotura a la altura de la rodilla izquierda, la cual se había intentado arreglar de forma primaria añadiendo un parche de tela verde oscuro.

Su rostro estaba chupado, y su mirada vacía. Había perdido un ojo un tiempo antes, y presentaba una cicatriz muy fea en ese agujero ocular, cuyo párpado se había cerrado y unido al proceso de cicatrización, impidiéndole de abrir esa cavidad. Con un único ojo, y con algo de malestar, aparte de un dolor de cabeza que le venía de vez en cuando, así como episodios febriles derivados de la perdida del órgano visual, eran parte de las causas que le hacían verlo todo negro.

Un gorro marrón de lana le cubría su cabeza, lo cual le ayudaba a mantener las ideas claras, y sus orejas calientes.

Algo delante suyo, un fuego se acababa de abrir, al encenderse unas ramas cortadas con algo de mala traza.

-Alegra esa cara, Duard.-Dijo una voz, con claro acento francés. Era normal, puesto que se encontraban en Francia, pero el hecho de encontrarse en una zona que en la antigüedad había estado relacionada con la Corona de Aragón ayudaba un poco a que algún que otro habitante del país supiera su idioma.

Al mencionar su nombre, el chico se dio cuenta de que llevaba una escopeta vieja, de montura marrón desgastada y llena de sangre seca, a la cual se aferraba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Eso más el hecho de que en su bolsa, hecha con un pañuelo blanco a cuadros azules, guardaba algunas cosas de valor, como podían ser dos pokéballs que tenía desde hace algún tiempo.

De todos es sabido que los niños jugaban a ser entrenadores pokémon, esa modalidad de batalla amistosa que no hacía tantas décadas que se había inventado como un método para darle opio al pueblo. La espectacularidad de los combates los hacía especialmente atractivos a la vista de una masa que deseaba salir de lo mundano y cotidiano.

Desgraciadamente, con la guerra incluso esos guerreros, por llamarlos de alguna forma, habían cambiado. Empleándose como argumentos a favor de una ideología o otra, habían sido reclamos para alistarse en ejército, o para ganarse el favor del público.

El chico, o quizás mejor dicho, hombre que le había dicho esa frase era alguien llamado Louis Proust, y era un tipo realmente extraño. Si hubiera algún motivo por el cual estuviera en ese lugar, y no en otro era quizás el hecho de que era un romántico. Ya se sabe, esos tipos que en su camino por la vida, deciden escapar en la primera parada de la carretera y seguir un camino en el cual sus delirios son sus pasos, y su cabeza un hervidero de prosa que en la mayoría de los casos nadie escuchará. El hecho de que le hablará en su idioma (el castellano) estaba claramente relacionado con la simple razón de que era un enamorado de las tierras nativas del joven Duard. Aunque también fuera porque era un lugar en el que aprender castellano era fácil, pero le parecía mejor pensar de la primera forma. Era un personaje, que, a sus treinta años no había hecho nada de bueno en su vida. Estaba seco como un palillo, y vestía con unos harapos negros que intentaban emular a los tiempos anteriores al motín de Esquilache, sólo olvidándose del sombrero abombado, el cual lo más seguro es que hiciera algo de tiempo que había perdido. Aún así su larga capa era una marca de la casa, que, aunque la mayoría de los presentes pensaba que sería la causa de más problemas, él lo solucionaba con alguna de sus ingeniosas respuestas. Era sin duda un personaje quijotesco que llevaba una barba de varios meses que había sido esquilada de forma algo indecente en algún momento de descanso, o con el uso de algún utensilio que hubiesen encontrado por el camino. En su mano, y apoyada en su hombro, descansaba un rifle alemán llamado "Mauser" y una sucesión de números que no venían a cuento. Era un arma ligera, de color marrón claro (por lo tanto parte de ella estaba constituida por madera) que en su día había sido lustrosa, y hoy en día posaba en las manos de alguien que se la había arrebatado a un miembro de la Wehrmacht. Era un arma sencilla, alargada y ágil. También disparaba bien, o eso decía quién la empuñaba, tal y como si se tratará de un palo, o algo por el estilo.

En su cara había dibujada una sonrisa, una de aquellas que hacía replantearte si estabas delante de un demente, o de alguien que se tomaba con mucha filosofía su momento actual.

Sin ningún estilo, el pintoresco personaje se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras se rascaba su poblada cabeza. Tenía el pelo negro, y algo largo, recogido en una coleta. Aún así, restos de vegetación arbústea dejaba entrever que su cuidado no llegaba a las mínimas expectativas para lo que se diría, a alguien de ciudad.

Una muchacha dejó ir unas palabras en francés hacía el hombre, a lo que este la contestó con una mueca. Duard se giró un momento para observar a la chica.

Era mayor que él, lo sabía, aún así tenía algo en ella que le parecía atractivo. Al menos físicamente hablando. De mejillas algo rosadas, y con cara de niña que hacía poco que había entrado en la edad adulta, la muchacha tenía unos protuberantes labios rojizos. Su piel era blanca y su pelo parecía incluso sedoso, negro, y peinado correctamente con la raya en medio. De no ser por el exceso de grasa en el mismo incluso brillaría. Estaba muy seria.

Era esbelta, lo que se esperaría en una chica de buen ver. Vestía con un abrigo gris de lana gordo que la tapaba completamente, así como con una bufanda blanca de vete a saber tu de donde la había sacado. Por la ropa que llevaba, y por su modo de actuar, él podía determinar con bastante exactitud que se trataba de alguien que provenía de las clases ricas, o al menos con un poco de dinero. Más que nada porque era la que iba más aseada del grupo, aparte de ser de las últimas incorporaciones.

Era normal en esa época que las mujeres que querían huir de la vida que le habían establecido sus padres o familiares cercanos acabarán en lugares como ese. También se podía decir que era el peor lugar en el que podían haber terminado, aunque desde su punto de vista peor era irse con el "hombre de su vida" que habían conocido en la universidad, y terminar teniendo la misma triste existencia que le habían planteado sus padres. Era lo correcto. Era lo tradicional.

Se había puesto de brazos cruzados, y había vuelto a decirle unas palabras a su compañero, a lo que él le contestó en francés con una sonrisa forzada. Viendo a los dos se podía observar que provenían de distintos estamentos, y que, claro está, tenían ideas diferentes.

Con su poco dominio del idioma, el joven español se concentró en escuchar su conversación, mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro. Al alzar la cabeza hacía arriba se encontró con un hombre que le sonreía.

-Con la de años que hace que estas en Francia podrías ya saber hablar francés. Si es que estos españoles... ya se dice que sois los más tontos de Europa, juntamente con los Italianos.-Le dijo en perfecto francés. Con una voz algo de prepotente y con una pizca de soberbia, todo en uno.

Se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años que vestía con un poncho marrón por debajo del cual se le podía observar que vestía con un jersey negro y unos pantalones de pana oscuros. Estos, los llevaba sujetos con un cinturón, en el cual reposaban tres pokéballs en tonos oscuros. De todos eran sabido que las "Militar Ball" eran un tipo de pokéball que había sido diseñada para su uso en conflictos, en los cuales podían haber inhibidores de proyección, mediante los cuales se accionaba el mecanismo necesario para que las pokéballs se abrieran y liberarán aquello que escondían en su interior. Y este no iba a ser distinto, así que, aquellos que podían disponer de estas podían sobrevivir mucho mejor.

El hombre, que hacía barriga, todo se tenía que decir, llevaba una barba de varios meses sin recortarse, con lo cual le daba un aspecto no muy saludable, aparte del hecho de que su cara, llena de arrugas, empezaba a chuparse por la falta de alimentación saludable. Tenía el pelo negro, aunque no se le viera, puesto que llevaba un sombrero soviético gris peludo en su cabeza. Nadie sabía de donde lo había sacado, aunque alguno de los presentes imaginaba que había participado en alguna contienda soviética, o que tenía algo que ver con los soviéticos. O simplemente que se lo compró, claro está.

Parecía un hombre adinerado que llevaba colgada en su espalda un fusil igual que Louis llevaba.

Detrás de él iban dos personas más, dos hombres, jóvenes y también franceses. De hecho, él era el único español que había en el grupo.

Los dos chicos que acompañaban al que era el líder del grupo eran gemelos. Se les notaba por tener las mismas facciones faciales. Tenían la barbilla partida en dos, como símbolo genético destacable, así como el pelo rubio. En su cabeza llevaban la típica boina francesa, negra y tirada hacía un lado de su cabeza. Los dos llevaban una mochila grande, en colores militares que recordaban a las que usaban los americanos. Dentro de la cual, lo más seguro es que llevarán lo necesario para que el grupo siguiera vivo. El hecho de que estuvieran quietos, de pie, y agarrando el mismo tipo de fusil que su jefe, daba a entender que habían sido educados en el arte militar. Al menos parecían bastante dispuestos a seguir la disciplina militar que en esos momentos no llevaba a ningún lado.

Vestían con un chaleco negro, debajo del cual llevaban un jersey desgastado marrón y unos pantalones negros abombados que tenían arremangados para que no les molestasen al andar. Finalmente, un conjunto de botas militares terminaban su aspecto imponente.

-Parece que algunos de los nuestros también consiguieron escapar de la redada de hace unos días.-Dijo el hombre totalmente tranquilo. Su confianza daba incluso asco.-Aún así, sufrimos muchas pérdidas, tanto en vidas como en material. Por la presente, mucho me temo que tanto la munición, como pociones y demás para los pokémon se está terminando.-

El invierno había sido duro. Muy duro. Al parecer, alguien no quería que siguiese con vida. A veces creía, hasta que recordaba que eso al que llamaban dios no existía, que había alguna especie de genio maligno que no quería que fuese feliz.

Hacía no tantos años, su familia había tenido que exiliarse de España, casi al terminar la guerra civil. Cosa normal cuando su padre había sido uno de los militares españoles que participó por el bando republicano en dicha contienda. Escapando de los horrores de una contienda donde dos bandos que defendían su hegemonía por controlar el territorio a sus anchas y que, gracias a esa autoría se habían cometido los más sangrientos y desagradables crímenes por las dos partes, habían huido al norte, donde pensaban que estarían a salvo para encontrarse con el inicio de otra contienda aún más impresionante y macabra que la primera. La que posteriormente sería recordada como la "Segunda Guerra Mundial".

Volviendo a los chicos, uno al verlos se daba cuenta de un factor importante. Eran muy parecidos al cabecilla del grupo, por lo que se podía deducir que eran familiares. O mejor dicho, padre e hijos.

-He escuchado que los perros de Pétain se han unido al Wehrmacht en su ofensiva contra este sector. Al parecer no les hace mucha gracia que sigamos actuando libremente.-Dijo Louis con total tranquilidad, mientras se rascaba la cabeza un instante, y luego observaba al joven español un segundo. Estaba claro que el hecho de que fuera español hacía que sintiese mucho interés en él, aparte de que su visión del español era la que se relataba en las novelas históricas en la que el orgullo español se resumía en un simple "Somos un tercio español", y entonces ya sabías lo que eso implicaba. Eso unido a que hacía tiempo que su realidad se había visto deformada por miles de novelas donde los personajes principales arrasaban ejércitos enteros con el poder de sus espadas hacía que tuviera unas ganas increíbles de verlo en combate. Aún y cuando lo encontraron hace unos meses escondido en el bosque desorientado, perdido y llorando como un niño.

-Cosa normal si estamos hablando de que estamos aplicando un método de "guerra de guerrillas"-Dijo la muchacha con un tono de desprecio hacía el chico. No parecía muy contenta con el grupo que le había tocado, o sería mejor dicho, al parecer tenía una aversión hacía todo humano del sexo contrario.-Les estamos haciendo daño.-

-O simplemente queda bien anunciar por todos lados que se han apresado y fusilado a unos insurrectos.-Dijo el joven español chapurreando en francés con las diferencias típicas del español. Marcando la "erre" de una forma en que a todos les pareció algo propio de bárbaros. Aún así, también sabían que tenía parte de razón.

-No importa en absoluto las razones que tengan.-Dijo el hombre, que había quedado claro que era el cabezilla del grupo, para desgracia de sus presentes. Pero, el hecho de que sus entrenados hijos fueran su protección hacía imposible de apartarlo del camino.-Como ya he dicho, necesitamos provisiones. Y si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí, nos van a encontrar. Creo que sería interesante que abandonásemos de momento el bosque y nos refugiáramos en un pueblo cercano.-

Estaba claro lo que pensaba. Estaba diciendo, de una forma indirecta, que había que saquear un pueblo. Con lo que eso conllevaba, aparte de darles parte de razón a las fuerzas contra las que combatían.

A nadie le caía bien ese hombre, y de hecho, muchos dentro del operativo se habían enfrentado a él. Desgraciadamente, era alguien de ideas con alto contenido de mano dura, donde la ley del "si no estas conmigo, estás contra mi" imperaba. Los presentes no habían podido hacer nada más que obedecerle, y claro está, esperar a que el enemigo lo abatiera, aunque eso significará que primero deberían matarle a sus hijos, por los cuales sentían incluso pena.

Era realmente extraño que estuviera en la resistencia un hombre como él, pero el hecho de que su orgullo fuera mayor que el dejarse controlar por "esos malditos comesalsichas" como los llamaba él, había propiciado que se uniera a la resistencia.

Al menos no se podía negar su poder estratégico, algo normal tratándose de un ex-militar francés, o era mejor decir, un militar francés que había abdicado.

-Pero... ¿Atacar un pueblo?-Dijo Duard sin pensar. Le parecía deleznable.

-Sí, zagal. Es algo que se tiene que hacer. Creo que todos necesitamos comer, y un poco de protección.-

-La opción del asilo creo que sería más convincente. Y no quedaríamos mal.-Dijo la muchacha, disgustada con el hecho de tener que usar la fuerza bruta.

El hombre fue a contestarle, pero se calló, mostrando sorpresa. Puso un dedo encima de su boca para decir que quería silencio, mientras sus dos hijos se giraban, agarraban con suavidad sus armas y las preparaban para un posible uso de las mismas.

El origen de esa acción se había encontrado en un ruido lejano. Como si algo hubiese chocado levemente contra un árbol y el ruido que se hace al pasar por medio de la vegetación.

-Creo que todos hemos oído ese ruido, ¿No es así?-Susurró él con voz suficiente para que todos los presentes lo escucharán. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

El joven español agarró su escopeta, y abriéndola, le introduzco dos cartuchos en su lugar adecuado. Nunca se sabía si tendrían que usarlos, pero era mejor ir preparado. Con gran rapidez agarró sus pertenencias personales, y observó como sus compañeros agarraban sus armas.

-Louis, ve tu delante con Marie. El chico que se quede en medio. Mis hijos nos harán de retaguardia.-Volvió a decir susurrando, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba al francés un gesto de movimiento que le indicaba que debía seguir andando. El asintió, y agarrándose a su fusil con algo de miedo, ando a zancadas por el lugar hasta situarse el primero. La chica agarró una pequeña pistola que guardaba dentro de su abrigo, y la observó. Era una pistola de cañón fino, en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo, que era más voluminoso. También era alemana. La culata era de color marrón, y la parte metálica había sido pintada de negro. Era un modelo Walther P38.

-¿Hacía donde nos dirigimos?-Le preguntó ella al pasar por su lado, para colocarse exactamente al lado del chico.

-Hacía el pueblo más cercano, claro está. ¿Acaso crees tener otra opción?-Dijo el hombre, mientras agarraba la parte trasera de la ropa del joven Duard y lo arrastraba hacía el frente.-No te quedes quieto. No es la primera vez que entablas combate, así que, al medio. ¡Vamos!-

Aunque la organización no duró mucho tiempo, fue suficiente para que otros ruidos similares indicarán que había gente acercándose al lugar. Aún así, no se sabía que podía ser, incluso podían ser pokémon salvajes, pero, no se iban a quedar a descubrirlo. Por la presente, era una regla de supervivencia el disparar primero, preguntar luego, por lo que esa era la idea de los dos chicos gemelos, que, sin pensarlo, estaban apuntando a los árboles de los que creían que podría llegar el enemigo.

-No creo que sean alemanes. Ellos siempre lanzan Houndoom y provocan ruido al atacar.-Dijo Duard chapurreando su idioma adoptivo. La muchacha se giró un momento para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí. Sabemos que esa gente acostumbra a actuar así, pero de todas formas teníamos que irnos. Aparte, nadie nos dice que no hayan aprendido.-Dijo ella mientras Louis empezaba a andar por el bosque. Ella le siguió, juntamente con todo el equipo.

Andar por el bosque con la inseguridad de no saber de donde te saldrán los enemigos era una sensación angustiosa, muy desagradable. Cualquier ruido, aunque fuese de un Weedle que paseaba cerca del lugar se convertía en una subida de tensión de los presentes, así como una acción rápida y absurda que les hacía perder poco a poco la compostura, así como los nervios.

Aunque fuese de día, el bosque acababa con la mayoría de los rayos solares, dando una sensación un poco de oscuridad. Ninguno de los presentes sabía exactamente hacía donde dirigirse, aunque el hombre mayor, cuyo nombre era Henry Darcy, les había dicho que siguieran todo recto.

No podían disparar a la primera, puesto que no tenían mucha munición, aparte de que eso también les delataría su posición, dando a entender que tenían que usar sus propios recursos.

Henry, mientras ellos avanzaban, iba mirando hacía atrás, y, hasta el momento aún no se había divisado nada extraño, así se lo habían indicado sus dos hijos, Jean y Alvar.

-¿Todo recto? ¿Así porque si? ¿Alguien sabe a donde nos dirigimos?-Dijo Louis, que parecía, aparte del joven español, el más asustado del grupo. En su mente había relatado multitud de veces proezas heroicas en las cuales él salía victorioso, pero él sabía que en la vida real las cosas no eran así. Aunque deseará que así fueran. De la misma forma que también deseaba otras cosas, pero sabía perfectamente que no podían serlo. Nunca lo habían sido. Él mismo sabía que era muy reconfortante hacerte el duro en tiempos de pausa, pero cuando era el momento óptimo para la batalla, simplemente se quedaba paralizado. Por suerte había intentado disimularlo lo bastante bien para que no lo hubieran dejado abandonado en una cuneta cualquiera. Hasta el momento, parecía conseguirlo.

Sudando, respirando con dificultad y mirando rápidamente a todos lados, andaba a zancadas entre el bosque, seguido de cerca por Marie Raoult, la cual lo miraba con una pizca de superioridad a cada paso que hacía.

-Creo que no nos sigue nadie.-Dijo con voz firme y disciplinada, uno de los dos gemelos. Se paró un instante para observar el cielo, levantando la cabeza y posando una mano encima de su frente para que la luz solar no afectara a sus retinas. Según lo visto, mentalmente había hecho una estimación más o menos exacta que le decía que había pasado cosa de una hora de travesía por el bosque. También ayudaba que la vegetación hubiese empezado a reducirse de tamaño, lo cual daba a entender que el fin del bosque estaba cerca, o mejor dicho, que cerca se encontraba una zona libre de esa misma vegetación.

-Siento algo...-Dijo en ese preciso instante Duard, que clavó su mirada en el cielo, imitando al gemelo. Era un ruido parecido al que haría en nuestros días un avión de alta gamma al sobrevolar una zona llena de gente, fuese por el motivo que fuese-Parece... como si algo se dirigiera hacía aquí a gran velocidad-

-¿Alemán?-Preguntó incrédulo Louis, con tono dubitativo, esperando que la respuesta no fuera afirmativa.

-No. Parece algo salvaje. ¿Quizás un pokémon volador?-Le contestó terminando su frase con una pregunta retórica.

Y la realidad es que se trataba exactamente de eso mismo. Aunque hubiese sido por tan solo unos segundos, allí al final, en el horizonte, por decirlo de alguna forma, había una mancha blanca. Parecía una especie de pokemon tipo dragón de color blanco cubierto por una fina capa de piel y pelo mamífero. Aún siendo dragón, su rostro mostraba rasgos de un pasado mamífero, tal y como podía ser de Arcanine o Houndoom. Por esa estimación, nadie dudaría en atribuirle el tipo fuego, aún sin ver sus movimientos en acción.

Hasta la fecha, solo se habían descubierto cosa de 493 pokémon, aunque, como muchos científicos afirmaban, existían más de mil pokémon, lo único es que se escondían en lugares vírgenes, en los cuales el ser humano aún no había llegado, y es más, aún no había conseguido domesticar.

La cola del pokémon desconocido parecía una especie de cañón o generador eléctrico, por lo que muchos otros biólogos no hubiesen dudado de atribuirle el tipo eléctrico. Aún así, la realidad es que no se podían hacer conjeturas acerca del tipo del ser en cuestión hasta que no se le hubiese visto en acción.

Los cinco, quedaron maravillados por la especie de luminosidad que otorgo al medio con su paso, rápido y algo angustiado del ser que, sin saberlo ellos, se trataba de un pokémon legendario, de aquellos que, aún a día de hoy, seguía siendo un mito para muchos, o un cuento de hadas para otros.

-Sí eso era un pokémon... es uno del que nunca había oído hablar de él. Parecía un Charizard álbino.-Jadeó Louis al centrar su vista contra el pokémon, que se protegía de la vista de ellos de forma no voluntaria al dirigirse hacía el astro al que hacía pocos siglos habían atribuido como el centro de la existencia, del universo.

-Creo que ese pokémon no está registrado en el pokédex.-Afirmó convencida la chica, también sorprendida con el descubrimiento de ese pokémon.

-Pero... parecía muy fuerte... ¿De qué huiría un pokémon de tales características?-Dijo Duard, añadiéndose a la conversación, improvisando su francés.

-¿De algo más fuerte que él? ¿De un depredador?-Dijo el líder del grupo,

-¿De los alemanes?-Se atrevió a hablar uno de sus hijos.

-¿Porqué huiría un pokémon de esas características de los alemanes?-Le contestó de forma disciplinaría a su hijo, Henry, dando énfasis a su teoría.

-Quizás sí. No sabemos cual es su poder. Quizás no es fuerte, pero puede interesar al Reich por algún motivo en especial.-Dijo Duard-Lo que parece claro es que esa velocidad no es de alguien que va de paseo.-

-En eso ya estábamos de acuerdo, zagal-Dijo el hombre, al que le molestaba que le tumbarán sus ideas.

-Una cosa...-Dijo Louis, el cual se había tranquilizado mucho desde el encuentro con el pokémon desconocido. En esos momentos se rascaba la barbilla, y cualquiera que no sufriera de algún tipo de autismo que le impidiese leer la comunicación no verbal de los gestos que provocaba con su rostro podría adivinar que había pensado en el asunto.-¿Os parece muy lógico que los alemanes y los perros de Pétain dediquen mucho esfuerzo a localizarnos y a cazarnos cuando tienen frentes más importantes que contrarrestar como los soviéticos, los americanos y los británicos?-

-Sí, claro. Les estamos haciendo daño con nuestros ataques.-Dijo Henry, convencido de su importancia en el juego. Algo normal si hablábamos de una persona con un gran egocentrismo, hasta tal punto de usar como escudos humanos a sus propios hijos.

-Pero... ¿Porqué en este sector? Hay muchos más bosques, y más cerca de puntos importantes, estratégicamente hablando, que este bosque.-Dijo él, como si algo no le cuadrará.

-¿Estas afirmando que nos están usando de excusa para buscar algo más?-Dijo Marie.

-Una cortina de humo. Parece lógico. Mi padre habló de ello. Se usa para que el rival no sepa las verdaderas intenciones tras de sus movimientos. Sería algo como hacer dos movimientos, y que uno de ellos no fuera de importancia real.-

-Lo que explicaría que los perros de Pétain intensifiquen sus ataques. Exacto, chico.-Dijo Louis con una amplia sonrisa, mientras añadía en su intento de español una frase que solo él entendiese-No esperaba menos de un español.-

Duard no se lo tomó como un cumplido. Al fin y al cabo, Louis tenía una visión idealizada de su país. Quizás si que fue verdad en su día, pero actualmente solo era una farsa difuminada de un país que había decidido exterminar a su parte izquierda. Arrancar la simetría para imponer un sólo modelo de pensamiento.

-Eso son conjeturas no demostradas.-Dijo Henry, evadiendo la conversación actual.-Hay que seguir andando, o, por el contrario, fuese quien fuese el que nos seguía, nos alcanzará.-

Todos asintieron. Tenía razón, ya que no había que olvidar que estaban siendo perseguidos, o eso creían. Dichas las últimas palabras, Darcy movió su mano con un movimiento seco, que denotaba rectitud, y que en las cabezas de los presentes se interpretó como un gesto que indicaba que debían seguir adelante. Y así lo hicieron.

No tardaron mucho más en darse cuenta de que estaban abandonando el bosque, para entrar en terreno no frondoso, lleno de prados y algún que otro campo de cultivo.

El aire era un poco más denso, por lo que cualquiera que pudiese interpretarlo quería decir que la zona por la que habían transitado se trataba de un sistema deforme, sin llanura. Una montaña, o un sistema pequeño de irregularidades en el terreno. La angustia a un posible ataque les había hecho obviar el hecho de que se encontraban bajando o dejando atrás dicho bosque, aunque en realidad no fuese eso lo que quisieran.

En lo inmediato, que era lo que realmente interesaba, se habían acercado a una zona de paso. Había un camino que les separaba de otra zona por la cual podían seguir avanzando por el bosque si deseaban seguir adelante, o que si se desviaban hacía cualquiera de los lados, el futuro inmediato era la llanura, y el ser expuestos. Otra de las cosas que sugería el camino es que cerca debería de haber un pueblo.

-Un camino. Eso es bueno. Quiere decir que hay algún pueblo cerca de aquí.-Dijo Henry, exaltado con la opción de asaltar a esos campesinos que a costa de su libertad, habían decidido obedecer a los blancuchos esos, en detenimiento de obedecerlo a él.

Lo que el hombre no sabía, es que a esos civiles, los campesinos, como los podía llamar él, les daba igual quien mandase, puesto que lo único que ellos querían era vivir en paz, que ya era difícil en tiempos como aquellos.

Otra cosa que el hombre no esperaba, y de lo que se dieron cuenta sus hijos casi al instante, fue de la figura que, de pie, les observaba, parada en medio del camino, de espaldas a lo que ellos consideraban la derecha del camino, y con la parte delantera de su cuerpo mirando a la izquierda del camino, o por donde los coches venía.

Su cabeza, de reojo, les observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Vestía con un uniforme negro, de lana, tal y como lo hacían los oficiales del Wehrmacht, con el típico brazalete de tela roja, en el cual sobre blanco y negro reposaba, inclinado, un símbolo que en el pasado simbolizaba algo bueno por parte de antiguas culturas, y que en el futuro simbolizaría el horror por parte de aquellos que vencieron.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-Dijo con claro acento alemán, pero en francés para que los presentes le entendieran.-Al parecer el Rattata ha salido en búsqueda de queso.-

Tenía el pelo corto, al estilo militar. Y rubio. Era alto y bastante musculoso. El perfecto ejemplo de la raza aria que describía aquel señor de bigote corto y pelo de deprimido que gritaba como un desesperado, como si el mero hecho de gritar fuera suficiente como para darle la razón. Aún así, el muy desgraciado tenía talento para la oratoria, puesto que esa oratoria había puesto de su parte a todo un país.

-Mierda...-Exclamó Duard en castellano al ver al chico. No tendría más de veinte años. Era muy joven. Al observarlo con más atención, debajo de su chaqueta negra, entreabierta por abajo, se podía observar el típico cinturón que llevaban los entrenadores pokémon. El hecho de que no llevase armas indicaba que no se trataba de un soldado cualquiera, o de un miembro de la Gestapo. Era un National Trainer, o como llamaban a los entrenadores pokémon afines a sus ideas.

De todos es sabido que el deporte, al ser el circo del pueblo, es también una buena fuente de adoctrinamiento. Dadles héroes al pueblo llano que respeten tus ideas, y ellos las seguirán como borregos. Pero, una cosa eran deportistas, y otra que el Wehrmacht tuviese su propio ejército de entrenadores.

-¡Oh!-Dijo él, sorprendido al escuchar la lengua de Cervantes, mientras su mano derecha, enfundada en un guante que dejaba los dedos al desnudo de cuero, con una fina chapa de metal en la parte interior se movía hasta el cinturón. Una de las pokéballs (una militar ball, como la que usaba Henry) saltó desde su posición para acomodarse en la mano del alemán.-Veo que tenéis a un moro del norte con vosotros. El hecho de que esté allí, con vosotros, indica que es uno de esos zarapastrosos a los que ayudamos a exterminar. Parece que no acabamos con todos vosotros.-

Mientras el hombre hablaba, los presentes se miraban entre ellos. ¿Los habían descubierto?

-¿Porqué sólo uno? No es un soldado. Es un National Trainer.-Murmuró Marie, mientras observaba como el chico les mostraba su pokéball, con un exceso de teatralidad.

-¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que tiene algo que ver con el pokémon que ha pasado antes volando? Porque si estas sugiriendo eso, te doy toda la razón. No hay motivo por el que enviasen a un National Trainer a por nosotros. No gozamos de tal popularidad.-Dijo Louis, mientras se sacaba con un poco de dificultad, de dentro de su poncho una pokéball, que él mismo había fabricado unos años antes con un poco de bonguri y un poco de tecnología obsoleta que había encontrado en un chatarrero.

Los Pokémon, acrónimo (por decir algo) de Monstruos de Bolsillo, recibían ese nombre por tener una estructura extraña, que aún no se comprendía del todo bien, y que les hacía vulnerables a un proceso llamado "Proceso de compresión atómica biofísica" por varios científicos punteros de la época.

Habían ciertos materiales, muy raros de conseguir de forma natural y de origen desconocido, que al juntarlos provocaban que el pokémon quedará atrapado. Los estudios determinaron que la figura geométrica mejor diseñada para almacenar a dichos seres era la esfera.

Aún así, el sistema de captura y transporte de pokémon no empezó a ser una realidad hasta finales del siglo XVIII, cuando se consiguió sintetizar el mineral que causaba esa reacción, y uniéndolo al fruto del árbol de Bonguri (un fruto de cascara muy dura y cuyo interior no es comestible), se crearon las primeras y primitivas pokéballs.

-No sé, pero parece tan sorprendido como nosotros de que estemos aquí.-Murmuró Henry, de forma en que solo el grupo los oyese, como si aceptará que, en su profundo narcisismo, que él quizás en esta ocasión no había sido la causa del fortuito encuentro.

El entrenador, tal y como ya se había presentado, siguió observando a los presentes, mientras se giraba hacía ellos, y claro está, andaba hacía ellos. Su buena apariencia mostraba entre otras cosas que vivía bien, y que la ropa que llevaba estaba limpia. Era una muestra de aseo, quizás de las pocas que podrían ver los presentes en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Tal y como ya había quedado claro, ese hombre conocía y entendía el francés, más que nada porque lo acababa de hablar hacía no tanto.

-Acabáis de nombrar el avistamiento de un pokémon alado de color blanco, ¿No es así?-Preguntó a los presentes, mientras la pokéball que llevaba en su mano se desplazaba contra el suelo siguiendo una parábola. En llegar contra el mismo, a escasos metros delante de él, la bola se abrió por la mitad, como si fuera parte del impacto, liberando con un juego luminoso una especie de charco de materia comprimida que, gracias al destello originado al liberarse, nadie de los presentes pudo observar como se expandía hasta llegar a sus condiciones normales.

Era un monstruo que mediría más o menos tres metros, cuya piel tosca, formaba una especie de exoesqueleto externo al cual la evolución había premiado con una coloración fucsia, quizás para que sus posibles depredadores supieran que se trataba de un ser de atributo venenoso.

Aún así, el monstruo con forma de dinosaurio (incluso con su robusta y larga cola), tenía dos brazos fuertes, cuya posible musculatura se encontraba atrapada debajo del exoesqueleto. No parecía que debajo de esa apariencia se encontrará carne débil, sino al contrario, un buen organismo dotado de lo necesario para soportar sin ni inmutarse ese tonelaje.

Las grandes zarpas, los ojos hinchados en sangre y una poderosa mandíbula mostraban a un ser altamente desarrollado. La forma final del pokémon llamado Nidoran, una de las pocas especies de pokémon de las cuales las diferencias entre macho y hembra son muy notables, hasta tal punto de que en el pasado se les considerará especies distintas. En esa forma, lo primero que se podía decir es que se trataba de un ejemplar masculino, el llamado Nidoking.

La característica básica entre macho y hembra era el color de su piel, que en el macho empezaba con un color rojizo tirando hacía rosa que a medida que iba creciendo se volvía fucsia tosco, cosa que, en el caso de la hembra, empezaba siendo azul claro y según iba evolucionando se volvía de un tono más oscuro. El macho era muchísimo más violento que la hembra, tanto en apariencia, como en personalidad. El que tenían delante suyo, especialmente, parecía ser excesivamente violento.

-Vamos, chaval. Si has sacado una pokéball, quiere decir que entrenas, o en algún momento de tu vida has entrenado pokémon. Me encantan los retos, aunque sean de francesuchos. Adelante, libera tu criatura.-Dijo con soberbia. Muy seguro de si mismo, mientras la pokéball que había en el suelo volvía a su mano por la acción del metal que había debajo del guante.

Al parecer, parecía muy interesado en mantener un combate, quizás por el hecho de que hacía tiempo que no podía disfrutar de alguno, al menos no contra entrenadores, o sencillamente porque le gustaba atemorizar a los entrenadores.

-Chico...-Empezó diciendo en español fluido Louis, con un marcado tono de tristeza en su voz.-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero podemos comunicarnos sin necesidad de tener que usar algún cifraje. El hecho de que los dos sepamos español, y él no hace que podamos planear algo. Puede llegar a entender algo, si tenemos en cuenta que el francés y el español derivan las dos de una lengua comuna, pero, al ser alemán, sus orígenes son sajones. Quieras o no, eso hará que no entienda del todo lo que te tengo que decir.-

Mientras hablaba, el alemán les observaba mostrando una mueca que claramente quería dar a entender que no entendía lo que decían.

-¡Oh! Un segundo usuario del español.-Dijo sorprendido, mientras delante suyo, su Nidoking hizo un gesto con sus dos brazos al mismo tiempo que respiraba mostrando su ferocidad.-Ya veo que andáis maquinando a mis espaldas. Sí, reconozco que es normal, y es más, me sentiría claramente entristecido si no lo hicieseis así. Esto no tendría esa diversión. Pero, os tengo que decir que no os esperaba, y lo único que quiero es un combate pokémon.-

-No le hagas caso. Escúchame. Voy a sacar dos pokémon. Los únicos que tengo. Me voy a enfrentar a él. La idea es clara. En cuando los saque, el destello sucesivo lo podréis usar para escapar.-Dijo girando levemente la cabeza hacía su compañero, mientras con teatralidad mostraba una segunda pokéball, similar a la primera.

Podía decir muchas cosas de esas dos bolas. Y más acerca de su significado para él, pero quizás no era el momento. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que en muchas novelas se consideraba como heroicidad, así como también sabía como terminaban la mayoría de heroicidades.

En el momento en que agarró con sus manos la segunda pokéball, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No era la conocida como "temblor del guerrero", sino más bien un miedo excesivo a lo que venía después. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era esa oportunidad que había esperado toda su vida.

Sabía que, la mejor forma de conseguir la inmortalidad para un mortal como él era simplemente que su esencia quedase impregnada en la retina de alguien. Haber significado algo para alguien. Que una parte de él quedará albergada en el corazón de alguien. Fuese cual fuese la razón. Le gustaría pensar que preferiría que fuese por algo bueno, puesto que no soportaría que su paso por el mundo significará que alguien lo odiase o lo detestará.

Las leyendas se formaban con actos como el que iba a realizar. Las obras maestras que tanto admiraba. Guerreros anónimos que llegaron a arrasar con centenares de enemigos a su paso.

Sabía que en su caso sólo había uno. Y sabía que ni tan solo podría hacerle frente. Tan solo había que observar el rostro del pokémon venenoso para saber que su experiencia era notoria.

-¿Porqué?-Preguntó afligido el chico. Sorprendido de lo que le había dicho.-Podemos luchar todos contra él-

-Nuestros pokémon están débiles. Y aunque le derrotemos, nunca se sabe si hay más, o un pelotón. Para la supervivencia de nuestro grupo, es mejor que uno se quedé atrás.-Dijo mientras suspiraba. Agarró una de las bolas, y las lanzó al aire.-Los franceses también tenemos valor. Y orgullo. Esta es una muestra de ello. No me falles.-

La primera bola impactó en el suelo y empezó a emitir una gran cantidad de luz. Cerró momentáneamente uno de sus ojos, mientras observaba de refilón como el chico acataba la orden. Aunque él no lo vio, se estaba mordiendo el labio. Agarró con su mano a Marie, y tiró de ella. Ella entonces se dio cuenta del plan.

-Oh, ya veo. Muy cortés por tu parte, el cegarme para que tus compañeros huyan. Sabía que planearíais algo de estas características. Pero bueno, hace falta recordaros que tan sólo quería un combate pokémon?-Dijo desde el otro lado el alemán, mientras añadía, con voz maliciosa.-De todas formas una vez acabe con uno, iré a por los otros. No me culpéis, ordenes de los de arriba.-

El primer destello sucedió al segundo, con el cual incluso Henry y sus hijos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, y se aprovecharon de ello, huyendo de nuevo hacía el bosque, siguiendo los pasos de Duard y Marie.

La luz extra, poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dando a conocer los dos pokémon de Louis.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que has sacado dos. Eso entonces será más divertido. Aún así, vayamos a lo importante. ¿Estabais hablando de un dragón mamífero blanco anteriormente, no es así?-

-No te diré nada.-Le contestó Louis con su único ápice de valentía que le quedaba. Le costaba respirar, y además, le costaba mantenerse erguido. Se podría decir que tenía incluso miedo de lo que pudiese suceder, aunque ya lo sabía. Aún así, en su mente seguía habiendo una pizca de esperanza.

Podría haber abandonado a sus pokémon y huir con ellos, pero eso hubiese sido un insulto hacía su única familia. Tragó saliva, y se puso en posición ofensiva.


End file.
